


She will be exonerated

by GovernorKristique



Series: Caged: Erotic One Shots ft. Prisoner Joan Ferguson [3]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, screak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Power couple Joan and Brenda enjoy one last fuck in the back of the brawler as Prisoner Ferguson is escorted to Wentworth Correctional Centre.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Series: Caged: Erotic One Shots ft. Prisoner Joan Ferguson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	She will be exonerated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devoted2pam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted2pam/gifts).



Joan Ferguson sat feeling defeated in the back of the brawler. Her hands were bound together with a pair of menacing silver handcuffs she had so often used on prisoners, but never imagined wearing herself. She was being escorted to Wentworth after spending a few months detained at the psychiatric hospital, and at this moment she wasn’t sure whether she hated Vera or Dr. Foster more for what they had done to her. “Stop clenchin’ babe,” Brenda Murphy whispered and gently laced her fingers through Joan’s to stop her charge from hurting herself. She took Joan’s other hand and examined the deep lines left on the inside of her palms from her fingernails, leaving a soft kiss on each. “I’m sorry my darling. I’m just so angry. I did nothing wrong…” she murmured and rested her head on Brenda’s shoulder. Brenda softly stroked her hair and rubbed her thigh, comforting her Russian girlfriend. “You saved a child’s life Joan. You’re a hero. They’ll exonerate you sweetheart, you know that…” she said softly as she kissed the top of Joan’s head. “I’ll annihilate her for this,” she seethed in anger. “As you should. Vera’s a cunt. She’ll get hers darlin’ don’t you worry about that. Mousy fuckin’ bitch, taking you away from me…” Ms. Murphy grumbled. Joan stared into Brenda’s eyes and a knot turned in her stomach as she felt the sadness of knowing that it would be a long time until she and Brenda could be together again and return to their usual lives. She would miss the late nights they spent sitting on the balcony smoking cigarettes and tossing back imported vodka and red wine. She would miss the sound of Brenda snoring next to her in bed, and the way she looked when she woke up with her messy curls all over the place. She would miss their regular visits to a local fetish club. Joan smiled and bit her lip as she remembered the first time they went. Brenda had spent months talking Joan into giving it a go, and she finally relented as Brenda held her on the edge of orgasm and threatened to leave her unsatisfied unless she agreed to at least try it once. Joan had been surprised to see the former governor of Wentworth, Erica Davidson there, but the sexually confused blonde knew better than to divulge the couple’s interest in kink to any of her former colleagues. After all, Governor Ferguson had read Franky’s letters.

“There’s a smile,” Brenda teased. “Whatcha thinkin’ bout?” she asked as she kissed Joan’s cheek. “Just remembering the first time you dragged me to Liquid Velvet…” Joan purred. “Are ya now?” Brenda said playfully as she kissed Joan’s neck. “You looked fucking hot chained up like that...those black leather boots...your blindfold...tits bared for all to see,” Brenda muttered as she unbuttoned Joan’s cardigan. “You looked quite delicious yourself my darling…” Joan mused as Brenda bit down on her breast, hard. Joan winced at the pain and felt herself becoming wet. “Whatever happened to that latex number anyway?” she inquired as Brenda circled her nipple with her tongue. “The fucking cat ripped it to shreds,” Brenda growled as she pushed her thigh between Joan’s. Joan chuckled as she remembered how frustrated Brenda would get with the cat Joan had brought home one day. She’d found the poor thing stranded along the side of the highway on her way home from work one afternoon, and couldn’t bear to leave her. Brenda insisted she take the cat to the local shelter, but Joan was very persuasive, so ultimately the grey little menace stayed. “You better take good care of my Mila until I get out,” Joan warned. 

Brenda rolled her eyes and grabbed Joan’s cuffed wrists. She secured them to a hook on the ceiling of the brawler, leaving Joan unable to use her arms or hands. “Quit talkin’ and let me touch you. Might be awhile before I can get my hands on ya again darlin’...” Brenda said crassly and grabbed the waistband of Joan’s leggings. She gave Joan’s thigh a gentle smack and the prisoner raised her hips to allow Brenda to pull them off. “Good girl,” Brenda murmured huskily as she massaged Joan’s clit. “Mmm…” Joan bit her lip and raised herself to meet Brenda’s touch, rolling her hips into her palm. Brenda kissed Joan deeply, her tongue caressing Joan’s as she tried to banish the thought of not getting to make love to her girlfriend again for a long time. She bit Joan’s neck as she stroked her clit with more pressure, coaxing soft moans and gasps from the formidable woman. “You enjoy seeing me like this, don’t you Ms. Murphy?” Joan purred as she glanced at her cuffed hands, bound above her head. Brenda grinned mischievously as she thrust two of her fingers into Joan. “Fucking right I do. Feels like you’re enjoying yourself too Ferguson,” she rasped as Joan’s silky essence coated her fingertips. “Yes…” Joan whispered and tossed her leg over Brenda’s shoulder, opening herself up more to her lover’s touch. Brenda knelt down and flicked her tongue across Joan’s swollen clit, eliciting a deep moan from her crimson lips. “You’re fuckin’ soaking for me…” Brenda drawled as she lapped at her aching cunt. “Harder Brenda. You know what I like. Give it to me...” the raven-haired woman groaned. Brenda grinned and pushed a third finger into Joan, fucking her harder and deeper as the brawler stopped at a red light. She grabbed a handful of Joan’s long onyx hair and yanked it as she firmly pressed down on her clit. “Oh god…” Joan murmured as Brenda’s skillful hand brought her close to release. She felt the metal scraping her wrists as her body shook, relishing the sensations of pain and pleasure that Brenda was giving her. “Do it again,” she rasped. Brenda grinned and pulled her hair, hard. She gripped Joan’s throat and squeezed forcefully as she pumped her fingers and wrote obscenities into Joan’s clit with her tongue. Joan loved when Brenda choked her, and it was enough to send her over the edge. She came hard into Brenda’s mouth, panting as the brunette woman released her grasp on her throat. “That’s my girl…” Brenda said softly as she watched her lover unravel at her hand. “Christ Brenda…” Joan whispered as she came down from the high. 

Brenda released Joan’s cuffed wrists from the hook and kissed her passionately as the brawler turned a corner. “How much longer until we arrive?” Joan asked. Brenda looked out the window and got her bearings. “We got some time,” Brenda grinned playfully as she pulled her knickers down and stepped out of them. “Can you…?” Joan lifted up her bound wrists. Brenda smiled and shook her head. “Sorry love. Governor’s orders,” she teased as she hiked up her skirt and propped her foot up on the bench next to Joan. “Make it a quick one, will ya?” she drawled as she grasped the back of Joan’s head and pulled her closer. “God you smell good,” Joan whispered as she plunged her tongue into Brenda’s wet slit. “Fucking hell…” Brenda murmured as she put a hand on Joan’s shoulder to steady herself. Joan licked from Brenda’s glistening entrance up through her silky folds, easing her tongue inside of her soft lips. She lapped at her rapidly, tasting her girlfriend’s essence and burying her mouth in her tantalizing core. She pressed the tip of her tongue firmly into Brenda’s clit and flicked it hard over and over. She smiled as Brenda groaned in pleasure. “Damn I’ll miss that fucking mouth of yours,” she growled as Joan quickened her pace. She sucked her clit and hummed, knowing the combination of the sensations would finish Brenda off. Brenda panted as she came, losing her footing as the brawler turned again. She grabbed onto Joan’s arm for balance and knelt to the floor in front of her. She slowly caressed her thighs as she looked up at her Russian lover. Joan was surprised to see a barely visible tear welling in Brenda’s eye. “Oh my darling, it will be  _ fine _ . My lawyers are pushing to get this resolved, and I’ll be exonerated soon, as you said. I promise,” she whispered as she cupped Brenda’s chin in her cuffed hands and drew her closer for a kiss. Brenda sniffed and nodded, looking away from Joan “yeah I know. I’m good,” she retorted as she shook her head, trying to rid herself of her sadness. “Now get your game face on Ferguson. We’re 5 minutes away, and you know Governor VinegarTits will be waiting for you with a smug look on her face,” Brenda muttered. Joan nodded and flared her nostrils. “Help me get my pants on,” she said. Brenda grinned mischievously and shoved Joan’s panties into her jacket pocket. Joan smiled coyly, “and what are you planning to do with those? I can’t very well arrive in the strip search room without any knickers on,” she drawled. Brenda picked up her own underwear and slid them up Joan’s legs. “Little something to keep with ya when you miss me,” Brenda teased. “Ha,” Joan retorted. Brenda helped Joan get her leggings back on and gave her a gentle kiss just as the brawler pulled into Wentworth Correctional Centre. Joan sighed quietly, prompting Brenda to squeeze her hand. “You got this babe. I’ll get myself put on your watch. Show the bitch who truly wears those little gold crowns around this place,” Brenda encouraged. Joan nodded, feeling comforted by the crass tone of Brenda’s voice. Her face began to harden as Brenda led her out of the vehicle. As her hair fell softly around her cheek, she gave the imposter Governor a taunting look. “Hello Vera,” she purred before Ms. Murphy escorted her into the prison. 


End file.
